


Day 6: Lazy Afternoons

by AQ110



Series: Klancetober [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Outer Space, Peace, Pillow & Blanket Forts, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQ110/pseuds/AQ110
Summary: Sometimes the best thing to do for your stressed boyfriend is to make them take a needed nap.Part 6 of 31 for @ikimaru's (Instagram) Klancetober!Each part has a chance to have another chapter or a full fledged story afterwords, so please leave a comment if you want more and I will have regular updates once October ends!





	Day 6: Lazy Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this one is a short one!

**Day 6: Lazy Afternoon**

 

The blue and red paladin sat closely together on the observation deck. Surrounding them was an assortment of pillows, blankets, and sweets that Lance had asked oh so kindly for Hunk to make the two. The air around them was comfortable warm and they found themselves agreeing that they didn’t want to move for the rest of the day.

“It’s strange.” the blue paladin spoke, bursting their bubble of calm. “Just, looking out at the universe so casually like this.”

Kieth was silent a moment, pondering the truthfulness of Lance’s words. Laying his tired head on the Cuban’s shoulder, he agreed “Yeah. And it always looks like night. I mean, it’s two in the afternoon according to Pidge’s clock, but it looks like it’s the middle of the night.

Lance kissed the top of his lovers head with affection and care. “Do you miss Earth?”

“Not really. But…” he shook his head. “Never mind. I don’t know where I was going with that.”

The blue paladin knew he was lying. Of course he did! But he also knew not to push Keith on matters like these. He had learned  _ that  _ lesson the hard way. They still had their secretes, but they were opening up. And in Lance’s mind, that’s all that mattered for now.

“Yeah, you haven’t been sleeping well, right? I’ve been hearing the training room on in the late hours of the night.” Which was about as much as a truth as a distraction from where the conversation was heading.

The read paladin grumbled and buried his nose into Lance’s tan neck, hiding from the rest of the world. “Sorry.” the half Galran mumbled against his skin.

Lance couldn’t stop the affectionate smile that appeared on his face. It was moments like these Lance forgot there was a war. It was moments like these Lance forgot that no, they weren’t on Earth, but millions of galaxies away. It was moments like these that Lance forgot about his previous rivalry with the Korean boy on his shoulder. It was moments like these where Keith was no longer some scary hot head with an attitude, but a person and his lover. It was moments like these where the universe stopped moving and everything was alright.

The Cuban began to feel rather than hear the red paladins soft snores on his caller. Weather it was the exhaustion or the atmosphere that got him to let down his walls and sleep, Lance didn’t care. This was the wanted outcome of their lazy afternoon anyway, not that Keith knew that when he had agreed earlier today.

Settling down in the mound of pillows and pulling the shorter boy closer to himself, Lance let out a breath and closed his eyes.

“Sweet dreams, samurai.”


End file.
